macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing in the Moonlight (Song)
Dancing in the Moonlight is a song by Walküre. This song is featured in Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. Lyrics Romaji = Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Wow wow wow wow huh! Dancing in the Moonlight ichido kiri no jinsei ippun ichibyou mo koukai shitakunai zettai! (zettai) mienai ashita ni egakidasu kibou akirametakunai yo iku yo Look at Me! (Look at Me!) Everything is All Right? (Everything is All Right?) hazukashigaranaide heijoushin wa sutete migi no hou ni Kiss Me Now Dancing in the Moonlight kikasete ageru Music (Ah Ah Ha Ha) gingachuu odoridase itsudatte issho da yo kakugo shitete ne (Are You Ready?) Dancing in the Moonlight kono hikari In the Night (Ah Ah Ha Ha) hateshi naku kagayaite doko made mo utagoe wa hibiiteku no zutto Wow wow wow wow huh! kyou mo tsuki no shita de machiawase demo junbi ga zenzen owaran yo…! “aitai!” “sugu ni aitai!” naante aseru kimochi wo shizumenakya “uta wa shinpi” “uta wa genki” “uta wa inochi” “uta wa ai” “uta wa kibou” yoshi, kore de daijoubu?! tonikaku Everybody Let’s Go! nemurenai yoru ni sayonara Hold Me Tight dakishimete tsuyoku yume de mata aeru? In My Dream I Just Fall in Love ima sugu tsuretette ginga no hate made tomaranaide Don’t Stop (Don’t Stop) todoketai kimi ni atsui omoi zenbu kyawawa na Oh My Darling mou ikkai Call My Name (Call My Name) Do You Love Me Baby? (Do You Love Me Baby?) kono rizumu ni notte ano hoshi tsukameba itsumo yori mo Wonderful wa, wa, Wonderful Dancing in the Moonlight “tsuki no hikari, kanjite…” Dancing in the Moonlight “kono rizumu, tomerarenai!!” Dancing in the Moonlight kikasete ageru Music (Ah Ah Ha Ha) gingachuu odoridase itsudatte issho da yo kakugo shitete ne (Are You Ready?) Dancing in the Moonlight kono hikari In the Night (Ah Ah Ha Ha) hateshi naku kagayaite doko made mo utagoe wa hibiiteku no zutto zutto Yeah La la la la hah～ Wow wow wow wow Dancing in the Moonlight Na na na na na Moonlight Wow wow wow wow huh! Yeah Yeah Fuh uh uh uh uh uh～ Wow wow wow wow Dancing in the Moonlight Yeah Yeah Yeah Uh uh uh uh～ Wow wow wow wow Dancing in the Moonlight |-| Kanji = Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Welcome welcome welcome Welcome to Walkure World Wow wow wow wow huh！ Dancing in the Moonlight 一度きりの人生 一分一秒も後悔したくない 絶対！(絶対) 見えない明日に　描き出す希望 諦めたくないよ 行くよ　Look at Me！ (Look at Me！) Everything is All Right？ (Everything is All Right？) 恥ずかしがらないで　平常心は捨てて 右の頬に　Kiss Me Now Dancing in the Moonlight 聞かせてあげる　Music　(Ah Ah Ha Ha) 銀河中　踊り出せ いつだって　一緒だよ 覚悟しててね　(Are You Ready？) Dancing in the Moonlight この光　In the Night (Ah Ah Ha Ha) 果てしなく　輝いて どこまでも　歌声は　響いてくの　ずっと Wow wow wow wow huh！ 今日も月の下で待ち合わせ でも準備が全然終わらんよ…！ 「会いたい！」「すぐに会いたーい！」 なーんて　焦る気持ちを沈めなきゃ 「歌は神秘」 「歌は元気」 「歌は命」 「歌は愛」 「歌は希望」 よし、これで大丈夫？！ とにかく Everybody Let’s Go！ 眠れない夜にサヨナラ Hold Me Tight　抱きしめて強く 夢でまた会える？　In My Dream I Just Fall in Love 今すぐ連れてって　銀河の果てまで 止まらないで　Don’t Stop (Don’t Stop) 届けたい君に　熱い想い全部 キャワワな　Oh My Darling もう一回　Call My Name (Call My Name) Do You Love Me Baby？ (Do You Love Me Baby？) このリズムに乗って　あの星つかめば いつもよりも　Wonderful ワ、ワ、Wonderful Dancing in the Moonlight 「月の光、感じて。。。」 Dancing in the Moonlight 「このリズム、止められない！！」 Dancing in the Moonlight 聞かせてあげる　Music　(Ah Ah Ha Ha) 銀河中　踊り出せ いつだって　一緒だよ 覚悟しててね　(Are You Ready？) Dancing in the Moonlight この光　In the Night (Ah Ah Ha Ha) 果てしなく　輝いて どこまでも　歌声は　響いてくの　ずっと ずっと　Yeah La la la la hah～ Wow wow wow wow Dancing in the Moonlight Na na na na na Moonlight Wow wow wow wow huh！ Yeah Yeah Fuh uh uh uh uh uh～ Wow wow wow wow Dancing in the Moonlight Yeah Yeah Yeah Uh uh uh uh～ Wow wow wow wow Dancing in the Moonlight |-| English = External Links *Kanji/Romaji Source Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs